


Sunset Ride

by RottingDoughnut



Series: Overwatch BikerAU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, BikerAU, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I love AU's where Amélie is a good friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, This ship needs more fluff, Written in Amélie's point of view, i fail at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingDoughnut/pseuds/RottingDoughnut
Summary: Despite the whole gang's exhaustion, none of them felt like intervening between the two grown men acting like lovesick teenagers chasing each other on the road. The bikers and also Amélie had to admit that some happenings had made them grin or outright laugh. A good example was today's little misfortune.





	Sunset Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries, so thanks if you even felt like clicking on this!!  
> Another thanks goes to @shakealittle , they took the time to look through my writing and correct the worst mistakes.  
> Thanks a lot!!!  
> By the way, this is the first fic I'm confident enough to post in english (I'm not a native speaker). If you have time please tell me what you think of it ^w^  
> Also, Gabe and Jack are probably in their mid twenties here.

Today's friendly race between the two gangs was cut short for Gabriel when his motorcycle engine decided to die on him. He had confidently thought that he would win his fourth race in a row, but Amélie had been right the evening before. Gabriel had pushed his engine to it's limit already and the price to pay was to let his rival win. To help out her friend, Amélie had to be the one sacrificing her placement in the race. Not that she cared much for the 1st place. That loss was well worth seeing Gabriel enveloped in a cloud of smoke and hear him curse louder than the engines howling. Although, what Amélie was most annoyed about now, was the fact that she had to deal with Gabriel's foul mood for the rest of the journey. Luckily they were already half way there. 

Amélie slowed down and gave a sign to the others to go on. There wasn't even an ounce of hesitation from the other bikers. Probably glad they were not the ones having to deal with the man's grumbling. These Bastards will pay, Amélie thought as she pulled over to where Gabriel was currently coughing and stomping out of the smokes way. 

The sun was beating down on their heads as they both proceeded to figure out the engine's problem. Good thing they were not too far away from a small town that had a garage. What they estimated would take 30 minutes, ended up taking 2 hours to fix with the spare parts the shop had. So much for Gabriel's wish to catch up, which the French had fiercely been against. She was definitely not gonna stay another hour out here if Gabriel's engine died again just because he wanted to play along to some childish tagging game with a certain blond-haired biker. 

Amélie desperately tried to wipe away the grime and oil from her hands and face while Gabriel was sulking on his bike waiting for her to be ready. 

When they finally got back on the road Amélie was subject to the man's grumblings and complaints. Topics varied mostly from “how stupid this race was anyway” to “I'm tired and hungry”. The funny thing was, that as soon as Golden Boy was around there was no bit of frowning or complaining. She never thought she'd see the day that The Reaper of the highways turned to mush for someone. Amélie snickered at that thought. 

As they got closer to their destination for today, Gabriel's mood had at least lightened up by little. They had of course driven far slower than usual just to spare Gabriel's engine from almost exploding again. 

The sky turned to hues of orange and red when they saw the neon lights of a pull-in with a motel, diner and gas station. That was their stop. Amélie gave a sigh of relief when she made the turn. Both quickly spotted where their people's bikes were stationed and set their own motorcycle beside the others. 

Gabriel quietly ranted something about the others having probably eaten dinner already and were now enjoying a cold drink without them - to which Amélie just rolled her eyes.

Too tired to get off yet, the French took off her helmet to set it in front of her. With a quick motion she whipped her hair free and leaned heavily on the helmet.

A smoke was called for right now, Amélie told herself as she gave an exhausted huff.

She pulled a pack out of the breast pocket of her motorcycle jumpsuit and glanced at the tired man beside her. Gabriel was currently lying flat with his back on the back seat of his machine while his arms and legs were lazily dangling down the sides. His helmet was carelessly thrown on the ground with his worn out leather gloves inside. 

He was looking at the sky when he noticed Amélie's offering hand holding the pack of cigarettes.

Gabriel stared at her with an eyebrow raised “Are you serious?! I already inhaled hundred packs worth of your tiny ass french cigs back there.” He snorted.

She gave him an unimpressed look and shrugged “You don't know anything about french quality and finesse.” Amélie stated as she took out a cigarette and put the pack back in her breast pocket.

They stayed there in companionable silence while she lit up her smoke and took a few drags. With a groan, Gabriel was the one to break the silence. 

“Sombra isn't gonna let this one down.” Still laying on his back the biker rubbed at his face.  
“I can already hear her obnoxious laugh.” he said in a pained tone.

Amélie felt no pity for her friend and let that be known, “And I will laugh with her.”

“Your support is greatly appreciated.” Her friend deadpanned.

This whole racing game was starting to exhaust her. Amélie hadn't been averse to this little fun thing between the two gangs. The other gang members were nice company and that meant a lot coming from her, since she mostly liked to keep to herself.

When they first met on the road, relations had started off a little rocky. Although, as the encounters multiplied on the road, Gabriel was dragging himself into a sort of rivalry with Poster Boy. The whole thing turned into a friendly banter between everyone. Soon both gangs found out they were all travelling in the same direction and joined together for some more fun racing and story sharing. 

Until things started to shift. This whole game was getting unbearable for everyone because of the almost childish competitive behaviour between Gabriel and Jack. What they did to best each other on the road was sometimes borderline stupid. Even Jesse or Genji weren't this crazy. But even more infuriating to Amélie was, how obviously Gabriel was pining for the Golden Boy. Jack probably felt the same for her friend, if the equally exasperated looks of Jack's gang members were anything to go by. 

Despite everyone's exhaustion, none of them felt like intervening between the two grown men acting like lovesick teenagers chasing each other. The bikers and also Amélie had to admit that some happenings had made them grin or outright laugh. A good example was today's little misfortune.  
At least no one got hurt so far, that's why no one really complained, and Amélie would almost go as far as to say that the other gang joining them was doing some good to Gabriel's almost constant frown.

Amélie pulled out of her thoughts and finished her cigarette to get off her bike. She looked up in the motels direction as she stomped out the cigarette butt. 

“Are you coming? Or do you want to continue moping like a kid?” She asked looking over her shoulder to Gabriel who was still laying back with a frown. 

Her friend just huffed in response and started to get up when she looked back at the motel. A figure had rounded the motels corner and was walking towards them.

“Well, look who's coming to welcome us. I guess Golden Boy wants to congratulate you on your last place.” She glanced back over her shoulder to see Gabriel's face flush and body turn rigid. He was too easy to read, even if he himself denied it.  
Everyone jokingly referred to Jack as Golden Boy, but right now, bathed in the orange hues of the sunset she had to admit that he kinda earned himself that nickname. 

Amélie dared another quick look at Gabriel who had shot up from his seat on his motorcycle. He was helplessly standing beside her, gaping at the man a hundred meter ahead. His expression was ridiculous. To prevent him a moment of embarrassment, she lightly slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand. It was enough to snap him out of his dazed state.

“Miss Lacroix, Gabriel! Everyone was betting whether or not you'd make it until before nightfall. We were worried!” Jack said jokingly with a big smile. 

“I hope you placed your bet right.” Gabriel said with a grin. Acting all smug now are we, Amélie thought.

“Of course! Although, I'm surprised to see your machine is still with you, after hearing what the others have told me. Wish I had seen it myself. The Reaper puffing up in smoke.” The blond gave a smug smile. Amélie snorted at that. The guy was good at getting on Gabriel's nerves.

The man in question looked at Amélie with a betrayed frown.

“Don't give me that look! I have the right to laugh since I helped your ass get back on the road and out of that godforsaken town.” She countered with a raised eyebrow.

Jack laughed and Amélie noticed the shifting in expression on Gabriel's face. There it was, that soft look that made their gang members scrunch up their nose.

Amélie was honestly done for today. “Alright boys I'm leaving.”

“Go ahead. I'm gonna check one last time on the engine” Gabriel said indicating behind his shoulder with his thumb.

What a liar. The engine was completely fine and Amélie had made personally sure of it. 

“Maybe I can help?” Jack volunteered.

This was getting ridiculous and Amélie had to force herself not to make a sour face.

“Sure.” Gabriel agreed.

“See you back in the motel.” She managed to force out.

Amélie slowly walked towards the building.

“But I'm a little let down by this race. Doesn't feel like a win to me.” She heard Jack say.

“We can settle that tomorrow but we both know I'll win!” Gabriel stated confidently.

Amélie turned around, hand set on her hip “Gabriel...” She said in a warning tone.

Both men looked at her and just laughed. Amélie was truly done by now and just turned around to leave these idiots to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not have another part for this planned where they're older.


End file.
